I will protect her!
by Maru20
Summary: This is my favorite anime of all time! I wanted to write a story where Ichigo's Hollow takes over easily. I know it's confusing how I seperated some things, Sorry I couldn't think of another way. I don't own anything of Bleach except the new PS3 game!


Top of Form

I will protect her!  
>Bleach<br>Ichigo's House

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she opened and nearly slid his closet door through the wall. "There's a hollow nearby!" Ichigo jumping up from his bed exclaimed "hey easy! I can take care of hollows no problem, but I suck at fixing things." "We have to hurry its heading towards a populated area!" Rukia shouted. Just as Ichigo was about to reply Kon was thrown at Ichigo and before he could react. *Smooch!*

Kon screaming and crying, "Damn it that's the second time now! why couldn't it be with Rukia!". Ichigo gagging on the floor "Shut up Kon it's your fault again!" Ichigo and his mod soul now glaring into each other's eyes and wanting to kill one another. Hey! Quit your squabbling you two we have a more important issue!" Rukia ordered.

Ichigo letting out an annoyed sigh, "Fine! Kon I'll deal with you later" as he was reaching down the gagging plush toy's throat retrieving the soul candy. He swallowed it quickly changing into his soul form. "Kon! Stay put and out of trouble!" as he was standing on his window seal, then leaped out with Rukia following behind him.

Ichigo and Rukia running side by side to where the hollow was Ichigo asked, "Rukia, why aren't you changing into soul form?" With a sarcastic tone she responded, "It's just a hollow. I'm coming along for the ride this time. You really don't need my help killing a little hollow do you?"."Jeez, you don't have be so mean about it" Ichigo said.  
>Ichigo look ahead the hollow! Rukia yelled. Ichigo turned his head to see a Menos Grande walking towards a group of people. Ichigo quickly unwrapping his zanpaktou, slashing forward and screaming Getsuga Tensho! Releasing a wave of spirit energy and slicing one of its arms off. The Menos let out an ear piercing roar making Ichigo and Rukia cover their ears, "These stupid things are so annoying!" Ichigo screamed.<p>

Ichigo flash stepped in front of the Menos' face and with a downward slash, cut it in two. Ichigo landing back on the ground and sheathing his sword turned to Rukia and said, "You could have at least helped out a little." All of the sudden a Garganta appeared behind Rukia and from it another Menos emerged! Immediately after stepping out of the Garganta it launched a Cero at Rukia.

Showing no hesitation Ichigo jumped in front of the blast blocking it with its wrappings still bound! Struggling to defend against the unexpected Cero, Ichigo fell to his knee. "Awwww, are you having problems with this weeee little Menos?" Ichigo's heartbeat dropped when he heard his counterpart's bone chilling voice. "You stay out of this, I can handle it!" _**Ichigo's counterpart**_ let out a sadist chuckle, "hehehe foolish king you can't even fight back. You just have to be a goody two shoes and protect everybody. I'm taking over."

All of the sudden Ichigo's mask appeared on his face and began to spread all the way down his left arm! The now hollowfied Ichigo threw his arm into the center of the blast. _***inside Ichigo's mind***_What the hell do you think you're doing! Ichigo screamed.

_**Ichigo's counterpart**_ standing on top of one of the skyscrapers above him was shooting him an icy glare, "I'm doing what a weakling like you can't." "And what's that?" Ichigo responded. Ichigo's counterpart smiled and yelled, "Show no mercy! Just sit back and relax, I'm not going to destroy your world just yet." Ichigo with a worried look on his face asked, "Why are you helping me?" Ichigo's crazy counterpart jumped down from where he was standing and landed next to the orange haired Soul Reaper.

Picking Ichigo up by his neck and choking him he said, "It's because you are weak! I need you to get stronger so that when I do take over completely, I will be unstoppable!" He then threw Ichigo into the skyscraper he was just standing on causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "Just sit there maybe you'll learn something."

_***back to reality***_Ichigo! Ichigooooo! Rukia screamed trying to reach her friend. Ichigo's arm was compressing the Cero into his hand! The red wave of energy looked like it was being swallowed by his arm. The Menos' Cero disappeared _***inside Ichigo's mind***_ Ichigo's counterpart yelled at the barely conscious carrot top "Hey my pathetic king, watch this! I'm going to use that stupid Menos' Cero against it!" _***back to reality***_ The Hollowfied Ichigo raised his arm up. Rukia could see in his hand what looked like a little red ball, "what in the world is that?" Rukia exclaimed.

The Hollowfied Ichigo took the Cero ball and threw it into the air. He then unwrapped Zangetsu and as it was within his reach he stabbed it. The Cero's raw energy stretched over the zanpaktou enveloping it in a red aura. _***Inside Ichigo's mind* **_"I know this is overkill but, how the hell else am I going to teach you anything Ichigo? Getsuga Tenshooooo!" _***back to reality***_ The Hollowfied Ichigo swung his Cero imbued Zangetsu and released a pure red Getsuga Tensho completely obliterating the Menos in its path.

Not only did it destroy the Menos, it also destroyed an entire block of Karakura Town. Rukia was standing in awe not sure of what just happened. The Hollowfied Ichigo turned and began to slowly walk towards her. _***Inside Ichigo's mind***_ "Hahahaha! Even though it was a weakling too I find it so entertaining using an opponent's attacks against him. Now, I wish to see my king suffer a little so I'm killing her too."

_***back to reality***_ Rukia beginning to walk away from her possessed friend didn't know what to do. Ichigo snap out of it! She screamed. He just kept getting closer, causing her to panic from his spiritual pressure starting to overwhelm her. She started firing any Hado spell that came to mind which did nothing but get batted away by his hollowfied arm. As she was stepping away Rukia backed into something. She glanced over to see a wall behind her and in the split second she turned her gaze away from him, the Hollowfied Ichigo used Sonido and appeared in front of her.

Rukia began sweating and cowering with fear from his bone crushing spiritual pressure. "Can this really be Ichigo?' she thought to herself. He lifted his zanpaktou as if he was about to cut her down. The sword dropped towards her but, when it was only inches away from her head the Hollowfied Ichigo screamed, "Noooooo!" and the blade stopped. I won't let you kill her! I will protect her like she protected me!" His hollowfied arm grabbed the mask on his face and started pulling. "What are you doing you idiot? Stop!" "No! She almost lost everything protecting me! I won't let you use me to kill her!" and in one motion ripped the mask off his face.

As soon as the mask was removed it shattered, along with his hollowfied arm. Ichigo collapsed at Rukia's feet panting. Rukia fell her knees, "Ichigo are you alright!" Through his desperation for air he said, "Idiot I should be asking that question." Rukia now calmed down seeing as her friend was himself once more. "How can you still say I protected you? When all I did was force this burden on you." She said with tearing eyes.

Ichigo surprised to see Rukia crying said, "The way I see it Rukia, you blessed me with this power. You made it possible for me to protect everyone dear to me. So please don't blame yourself for anything because I am grateful to you." Rukia stunned by Ichigo's words began laughing, "why are you laughing? Ichigo yelled. Rukia quickly wiped the tears from her face and said happily, "Fool, you will never change." Ichigo smiled and said, "No, I don't think I ever will." Rukia still smiling happily, "Please, never change Ichigo."


End file.
